Eigentlich ist sie perfekt
by crazycake
Summary: Sie ist eine begabte Hexe. Sie hat vorbildliche Marnieren. Sie ist reinblütig. Ja eigentlich ist sie perfekt. Sie ist das Mädchen welches Draco eigentlich sofort seiner Familie vorgestellt hätte, aber leider ist sie eine Blutsverräterin.


So, hier ein schneller, kleiner Oneshot zu einer Idee die mir schon den ganzen Tag im Kopf rumschwirrt und da ich meinem Kopf zum lernen fürs Abi brauche musste sie raus. Ich hoffe euch gefällts.

Wie immer: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eigentlich ist sie perfekt. Sie ist wunderschön. Sie hat leuchtende Augen und volle Lippen. Ihr langes Haar umrahmt ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie ist ca. 1,74 m groß und hat einen perfekt trainierten Körper, der trotzdem noch sehr weiblich wirkt. Sie hat Stil. Egal ob es um Kleidung, Kunst oder sonst irgendetwas geht, ihr Geschmack ist dabei immer exquisit. Sie ist eine begabte Hexe. Sie hat vorbildliche Marnieren. Sie ist reinblütig. Ja eigentlich ist sie perfekt. Sie ist das Mädchen das Draco eigentlich sofort seiner Familie vorgestellt hätte, aber leider ist sie eine Blutsverräterin.

Diese Gedanken gingen Draco durch den Kopf als er das friedlich schlafende Mädchen neben sich beobachtete. Ihre roten Haare bildeten einen Kontrast zu seiner schwarzen Bettwäsche. 4.30 Uhr zeigte der Wecker auf dem Nachttisch an. Es war noch so früh aber er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Heute war der Tag. Heute musste er sich dem Dunklen Lord stellen. Heute musste er erklären wieso Ginny Weasley nackt in seinem Bett lag und dass jede Nacht seit 3 dem Lord seine Antwort nicht gefiel würde er leiden müssen und seine Eltern auch. Wie war er nur in diese Situation geraten? Durch deine eigene Schuld, sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. War es wirklich seine Schuld gewesen? Er würde es eher als Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände bezeichnen. Er wusste nicht warum er überhaupt wieder in Hogwarts war. Es war sein siebtes Schuljahr und er war ein Todesser. Dementsprechend viel Unterricht verpasste er auch durch irgendwelche Missionen für den Lord. Er hatte so viele Menschen sterben gesehen, so viel Leid ertragen. Manchmal fragte er sich wie er nach solchen Tagen noch in die heile Schulwelt zurückkehren konnte. Obwohl als heile Welt konnte man Hogwarts auch nicht mehr bezeichnen jetzt wo Snape Schulleiter war und die Carrows Lehrposten hatten.

Nun ja als er an jenem Abend vor 3 Monaten von seiner Mission zurückkehrte entschied er sich noch ein wenig in einem unbenutzten Teil des Schlosses herum zu wandern. Dadurch, dass alle Schlammblüter von der Schule verwiesen wurden stand eine großer Teil der Räume jetzt leer. Er hatte sich keine Sorgen gemacht erwischt zu werden. Warum sollte er auch? Sein Pate war der Schulleiter, er war der Schulsprecher und er war ein Todesser. All das brachte gewisse Sonderrechte mit sich. Es war bereits weit nach Ausgangssperre und er erwartete niemanden zu treffen. Umso überraschter war er plötzlich Geräusche aus einem Klassenzimmer zu hören. Jemand zählte Namen auf. Er öffnete die Tür zu dem Raum aus dem die Stimme klang und stellte fest, dass es sich um ein Radio handelte. Natürlich es war dieser eine Untergrundsender der jeden Tag die neusten Infos der Widerstandsgrupppen weitergab und aufzählte wer von ihnen getötet wurde. Neben dem Radio saß sie. Sie drehte ihm zwar den Rücken zu aber ihr feuerrotes langes Haar gab ihre Identität sofort preis. „Weasley" Das waren seine einzigen Worte. Sie erstarrte und drehte sich dann langsam um. Mit einem tränenverschmierten Gesicht blickte sie ihn an. Er wusste sofort wessen Namen sie gerade gehört hatte. Lara Moon. Sie war Ginnys beste Freundin gewesen und heute hatte er ihrem Mord beigewohnt. Im wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Die rothaarige blickt ihm immer noch verschreckt an. Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es ihm schien hatte sie die Kraft aufgebracht etwas zu sagen. „Bit..bit..bitte tu mir nicht weh. Bitte foltere mich nicht."

Er hätte gehen sollen. Er hätte sie zum Nachsitzen verdonnern sollen. Er hätte sie an Snape oder die Carrows ausliefern sollen.

Aber Draco tat es nicht. Das war der Anfang vom Ende gewesen. So war er in diese verdammte Situation geraten. Er hatte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht nur um sich selbst und seine Familie gekümmert und das hier war dabei raus gekommen. Aber wie sie da so saß. So hilflos. So einsam. Er konnte nicht gehen. Er konnte sie nicht alleine zurücklassen aber er konnte sie auch nicht hierlassen. Draco nahm sie mit auf sein Zimmer. Als Schulsprecher hatte er seinen eigenen Schlafsaal und Aufenthaltsraum. Keiner hätte etwas gemerkt. Er besorgte ihr einen Tee und zerstörte das Radio und dann saßen sie da. Eine Weasley und ein Malfoy saßen nebeneinander auf einem Sofa und sahen sich nur schweigend an. Rückblickend konnte er nicht mehr sagen wie lange sie einfach nur da saßen bis sie wieder die erste war das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Wieso hast du das getan?"

„Was?"

„Das Radio..."

„Es ist nicht gut für dich. Wenn irgendwer es findet wirst du bestraft werden und wenn du es dir weiter anhörst wirst du wahnsinnig werden."

Sie erwiderte nichts. Ginnys Blick verriet ihm, dass sie wusste das er recht hatte. Er fragte sich wie lange sie schon dieser Radiostation zuhörte. Irgendwann nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit des Schweigens begannen sie sich zu küssen. Er konnte heute nicht mehr sagen wer da eigentlich angefangen hatte. Sie hatten noch am selben Abend Sex.

Am nächsten morgen war sie verschwunden, doch abends stand sie wieder vor dem Eingang zum Gemach des Schulsprechers. Von da an kam sie jede Nacht zu ihm. Nach und nach lernten sie sich kennen. Sie redeten Nächtelang. Sie schüttete ihm ihr Herz aus. Er fragte nie nach dem Orden. Sie fragte nie nach seinen Aufträ kaufte ihr teure Geschenke. Er war ein Malfoy und so zeigten Malfoys ihre Zuneigung. Im Endeffekt konnte man sagen es hatte sich eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden entwickelt. Egal wie sehr er sich einredete das er nicht so war. Sie war seine Freundin. Er liebte diese junge Frau die immer noch in seinen Armen schlief. Draco wusste wenn er sie verlieren würde war es aus mit ihm und auch mit ihr. Ein Mensch kann nur eine bestimmte Menge an Leid ertragen. Diese Grenze war bei beiden vor langer Zeit überschritten worden, doch sie gaben einander halt. Er war sich sicher: Wieder alleine würden sie zerbrechen. Es war alles eigentlich so perfekt gewesen in den letzten Monaten.

Doch dann kam Pansy. Pansy Großmutter hatte immer nur ein Ziel in ihrem Leben gehabt: Abraxias Malfoy heiraten. Sie hatte versagt. Das Ziel hatte sie allerdings an ihre Tochter weitergegeben. Doch auch Pansys Mutter hatte es nicht geschafft einen Malfoy, in diesem Fall Lucius für sich zu gewinnen. Die Hoffnungen der Mutter und Großmutter lagen nun vollends in Pansy. Sie sollte eine Malfoy werden. Sie sollte Draco heiraten! Als sie herausfand, dass er eine Beziehung zu Ginny Weasley hatte war sie außer sich vor Wut. Sie hatte ihn angeschrien. Ihn als Verräter beschimpft. Doch all das war ihm egal gewesen. Sollte sie doch denken was sie wollte. Diese Einstellung bereute er später. Natürlich teilte Pansy ihrer Mutter diese neuen Vorkommnisse mit, welche es ohne Umschweife dem Dunklen Lord erzählte.

Jetzt in wenigen Stunden musste er ihm gegenübertreten. Er wusste nicht was auf ihn zukommen würde. Seine Mutter hatte ihm gestern einen Brief geschrieben. Der dunkle Lord war wütend. Sehr wütend. Draco hoffte inständig das er nicht seine Eltern für seine Fehler leiden ließ. Oder noch schlimmer, dass er Ginny etwas antun würde. Doch Lord Voldemort war ein unberechenbarer Mann und alles war möglich. Ja, in wenigen Stunden würde er alles erklären müssen und das obwohl sie doch eigentlich perfekt ist.

_Tbc? _


End file.
